


Those Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days Of Summer

by Cerdic519



Series: Calendar Guy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to move out, and house-share with Samandriel next-door to Ross and Dean. Ross blurts out the truth about Lucifer, whilst down in North Carolina, a certain James Milton makes a shocking discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pastor Harry Buckingham was tough; working as the hotline to God for people who’d plumbed the depths of inhumanity did that for you. He would not normally have accepted the part-time post at the local penitentiary, except his superior had strongly hinted that doing the job for three years would secure him that post he really wanted in the admin side of things. Being devout and always thinking the best of people, Harry had of course immediately got that in writing. 

Today, however, he had one of his toughest assignments yet. The Strete case, even though it was some time back, had rocked the state of Kansas; at least three children deliberately starved to death by their parents, and the whole thing only brought to light because of an anonymous tip-off. Paul Strete had been sentenced to death for his crimes, although the men at the federal penitentiary had got to him first, and there was a strong suspicion the guards had let them. Marianne Strete had had her identity changed and had been moved to various jails around the country since, having got life for her part in the affair, and it was she who had requested Harry’s attendance, presumably for the last rites as she was dying of cancer. Harry gritted his teeth as he drew up outside the penitentiary and prepared to do the right thing.

Just under an hour later, he was leaving with a renewed sense of purpose. Marianne Strete hadn’t wanted the last rites at all – she knew full well in which direction she was heading, and for reasons best known to herself had seen fit to do something which might temper what the next world had in store for her. If what she had told Harry was true, it would change the lives of many people.

For once, Harry really hoped someone had been lying to him.  
   
+~+~+

Every road has one, and on Fleur-de-lis Drive it was Marcia Adams, the woman who knew everyone’s business. She eyed the pastor shrewdly.

“You’ll have come about the boy, I suppose”, she said, looking at the pastor over the top of her horn-rimmed glasses. 

“Yes”, Harry admitted. “How much do you know?”

“Enough not to believe their cock-and-bull story of him being adopted just before they moved here”, she said sharply. “And I know what went down there at the time.”

“Why didn’t the Miltons turn the Stretes in?” Harry wondered.  
   
“My guess is they did”, Miss Adams said. “That so-called anonymous report was them, and they swiped the boy away before the cops came.”

“What were the Miltons like?” Harry asked.

“Apart from the drugs, they were a decent couple, and they brought him up well. They died in a pile-up two years back, and her aunt Edna took Jimmy in. A bit of a tartar, but a good sort nonetheless.” Miss Adams smiled knowingly. “The Miltons only came here because they thought they could sponge off Edna and inherit her house one day. Funny how things turn out.”

The pastor sighed.

“I did think long and hard about it before deciding to find him and tell him”, he said. “But the boy’s twin is still alive – Kansas social services have confirmed that much – and he’s out there with a hole in his life he doesn’t even know about. I’d hate it if I found someone was keeping a lost brother from me. I have to talk to him.”  
   
“Jimmy’ll be working at Edna’s church today”, she said. “It’s the white one over on Maple Street; you can see it from the town square. I have a picture of him somewhere. You can borrow it.”

She went across and dug out an old-style photo album, and leafed through to find the shot she wanted. 

“That's him second from the left”, she said.

Harry stared at the photo. Jimmy Milton was dressed in a rather scruffy tan trench-coat, and was smiling at the camera. He looked happy, the pastor thought. Praise God he wasn't going to be the one who ruined that happiness.

“The morning service finishes in fifteen minutes”, Miss Adams observed. “Go and speak to Jimmy. I hope it goes well for both you and him, Father.”  
   
+~+~+

Harry drew up outside the Church of All Angels, and hesitated before getting out of the car. Did he really have the right to go in there and turn someone's life upside-down, when they seemed perfectly happy with things the way they were? 

He was still wondering about it when the church doors opened, and people started to spill out. When the man in question emerged from the church, carefully supporting an elderly lady, he got out and made his way over to them.

“Miss Collins?” he said politely, addressing the lady.

She looked at him sharply, and Harry could feel her protectiveness towards her charge. 

“Do I know you?” she asked.

“I am Pastor Harry Buckingham”, he said. “I wish to speak to you and Jimmy. It's about... his birth family.”

She tensed up immediately, though to Harry's surprise, Jimmy himself remained calm.

“It's all right, auntie”, he said soothingly, in a voice far too deep for someone of his tender years. “I'm sure the reverend has a good reason for coming to see us. Where are you from, sir?”

“My home parish is the town of McClure, Virginia”, Harry said. “May we discuss this indoors, please? It does concern some rather personal matters for you.”

Edna Collins looked hard at her great-nephew, then handed him some keys.

“I'm going over to Marybelle's place, and I'll get lunch in town”, she said. “Tell me about it later, Jimmy.”

She left, but not before giving Harry a look which made it quite clear what would happen if he upset her great-nephew.

+~+~+

Jimmy Collins was not quite what Harry had been expecting. Of course he'd been a newborn baby when the Miltons had effectively stolen him from his murderous parents, but somehow Harry had still expected to see the scars of that start in life. Instead he found a fresh-faced young man with untidy dark brown curly hair and blue-gray eyes, staring boldly at him from across the kitchen table.

“You've traveled all the way across two states to find me”, Jimmy said politely. “What can I do for you?”

“Can you tell me what you know about the discovery of the..... case?” Harry asked.

Jimmy frowned.

“Only what I read in the archives, plus some clippings my parents kept, which I found when they died”, he said. “Two brothers and a sister, all murdered. What else is there to say?”

Harry reddened. This was going to be difficult.

“Marianne Strete ended up in a prison where I am the chaplain”, he began. “She is dying of cancer, and last week she requested my attendance. She made a certain claim which, whilst I considered it to be highly dubious, I thought merited investigation.”

Jimmy looked at him warily.

“Go on”, he said.

“Her claim was that you are a twin”, Harry said, noting as he said it how the man before him paled. “The Miltons never knew that, otherwise they would almost certainly have taken your brother as well.”

“I had a twin”, Harry said slowly. “I see....”

“I'm sorry, Jimmy”, Harry interrupted. “Not had. You have a twin.”

Jimmy stood up suddenly.

“What?” he shouted.

“The boy survived, and social services in the state thought it best if he be adopted, the whole thing being covered up for his own good”, Harry explained. “My contacts were able to confirm he is alive, though of course they wouldn't provide me with any details. All I can tell you is that he apparently remained in Lawrence after the discovery, and considering his age, he may well still be there today.”

Jimmy sank back into his chair, looking shocked.

“Do you know how he – my brother – is doing?” he asked eventually.

“Very well, I was told”, Harry said.

“I want to see him.”

“I suspect that if you approached them openly, Kansas social services would agree to set up a meeting”, Harry said. ”On the other hand, you may wish to go there yourself and meet him your own way. It's up to you.”

Jimmy was thoughtful for a moment.

“My.... birth parents called me Sasha”, he said eventually. “What was... is my brother called?”

“They called him Dmitri”, Harry said gently. “Of course he must have a different name now.”

“I see.”

Harry stood up. 

“I am an only child, Jimmy, and this was difficult for me, but I had to think what it would be like if I was in your position, and there was a brother I didn't even know I had. I was strongly tempted just to do nothing, but....”

“I'm glad you didn't”, Jimmy cut in. “Thank you. For everything.”

+~+~+

Edna Collins was silent as her nephew recounted the events of the day, waiting until he had finished before speaking.

“You do understand this will come as a shock to the boy's family as well”, she said consideringly. “To suddenly find their boy has a twin brother – it'll hit them hard.”

“I know”, Jimmy said ruefully. “But I have to go to Kansas and see my twin. I just have to.”

The woman looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

“In that case, I suppose there's something you should have”, she said, getting up and walking over to her writing-desk. She unlocked a small drawer and pulled out a piece of paper with a credit card attached to it, and returned to hand it over to her nephew. He read the paper and gulped.

“That's... a fortune!” he managed eventually.

“It was being held in trust until your twenty-first birthday, unless you needed it sooner for a purpose I as your trustee deemed important”, she explained. “I'm sorry, Jimmy. There's no easy way to tell you this, and the Good Lord knows you've had enough shocks for one day, but that was why your birth parents murdered your siblings. For the insurance money.”

Jimmy dropped the paper on the floor in disgust.

“Blood money!” he spat out.

Edna sighed.

“You can't change the past, Jimmy”, she said. “Only the future. Two vile inhuman beings killed to get that money. Do something good with it, and find your brother. There's an identical amount being held for him on the same conditions, by the way, and I suspect he doesn't know about it.”

Jimmy hesitated. He still didn't like using the money that his siblings had died for, but his aunt was right, He could extract some good out of all that evil by finding his twin – Dmitri, or whatever he was called now – and filling a hole in their lives that, until yesterday, neither of them had been aware existed. And that his twin still wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what's the latest?” Castiel asked, as Ross sat down at the Novak kitchen tabel, watching warily as Michael and Lucifer stood next to each other, twin pillars of menace.

“The ten-thousand run sold out in seconds”, he said. “Online orders, mostly. The company that has the rights wants to do a fifty-thousand run next, with guarantees that at least 10K will be sold in town.”

Samandriel Novak came in as he was speaking.

“Did you get the house?” Ross asked.

The young man smiled.

“Your recommendation was a help, but I have to find someone who will move in with me, and stay for three years”, he said. “That won't be easy.”

“Why not me?” Castiel asked.

Ross wasn't sure if the word 'horrified' had a superlative, but if it did, it would have aptly described the look on Michael Novak's face right now.

“You want to move out, Castiel?” he said, his voice far too calm.

“I wouldn't mind”, he said. “And it would help Alfie.”

“Living right next door to this guy?” Lucifer said querulously.

“Ross has always been the perfect gentleman”, Castiel said, a little angrily. 

“Not forgetting his roommate”, Michael said darkly.

Ross saw red.

“At least he doesn't lust after people almost young enough to be his kids!” he snapped back.

He wished the words unsaid the minute he spoke them. 

“What do you mean?” Samandriel asked, clearly nonplussed.

“Ross....” Michael began warningly.

“Your cousin Lucifer has a crush on you”, Ross said flatly.

“Oh.” Samandriel thought about this for a moment, then turned to Lucifer. “Is that true?”

Lucifer Novak had gone a virulent shade of red.

“Kinda”, he muttered, staring at the floor.

“Well, if Cas moves in with me, you'll have to come round.”

Lucifer looked up sharply.

“What?” he said, far too loudly.

Samandriel turned back to Michael.

“Can Cas move in with me?” he asked. “I can probably get him some shifts at the diner, if money's a problem.”

“Money's not the issue here”, Michael said defensively. “Still, if Castiel wants to move in with you, of course he can. He's a grown man, fully capable of making his own decisions.”

“But I'd prefer to do it with your blessing, Michael”, Castiel said softly.

Michael sighed.

“You have it”, he said.

“Thank you”, Samandriel said. “Now my cousin and I are going for a walk and a chat.”

He grabbed the taller man by the hand and virtually dragged him out of the door.

+~+~+

“I see they've rented out the place next door”, Dean said on their first day back. “Know who got it?”

“Yes”, Ross grinned, knowing just what sort of reaction the news he was about to impart would get. “A guy called Samandriel.”

“You're joking!” Dean laughed. “What sort of name is that?”

“It's the name of an angel, actually.”

Dean froze.

“Wait a minute”, he said. “His last name wouldn't be Novak, would it?”

“It is”, Ross grinned. “And he's sharing with his cousin. Calendar Guy.”

Dean went deathly white.

“Next door?” he managed eventually, his voice a pitiful whimper. “He is going to be next friggin' door?”

“No using binoculars to spy on him in his garden, Dean”, Ross said cheerfully. “Remember, he still has those four very protective brothers, all of whom know exactly where you live.”

Dean groaned.


End file.
